O.S.T.R.
Saturator (1999) # A więc bądź przy tym # Moje bugi jak spodnie # ŁKS # Ostr-uj # Free About 4 MC's Masz to jak w banku (2001) # Intro # O+ # Kiedy # Kakofonia # A.B.C. # Ja to P! # Świata kwietnik # Masz to jak w banku # Z... # Yebać # Widzisz błąd # Dzień po dniu # 1001 karier # Płonie (Skit) # Profesja # Salsa # P.E.C.H. # Ile jestem w stanie dać # Nie ma tego złego # Hał (Skit) # O.S.T.R. 30 minut z życia - sto procent freestyle (2002) # 1 # 2 # 3 # 4 # 5 # 6 (Skit) # 7 # 8 # 9 (Free o 4 Mc's) # 10 (Pozdrowienia) Tabasko (2002) # Masz to jak w banku 2 # To nie jest tak # Kochana Polsko # Szukam stylu # Zazdrość # Zrób sobie wolne # Tabasko # Miejska ślepota # Sram na media # Grzech za grzech # $ # Ja i mój lolo # Ból doświadczeń # Biznes # Echo miasta # 1 na 100 # Ziom za ziomem # Rachunek sumienia # Czas i pieniądz Jazz w wolnych chwilach (2003) # Jazz nocnym rytmem # Początek... # Co ty tu robisz? # Boże igrzysko cz. 2 # Bałuty... # Problemy # Nie lubię poniedziałków # Luzzzzz # Rap po godzinach # Życie # W oceanie zmysłów # Wszystko co mam # Korzenie # ... # Program # Z-Łodzi-Eje # Znam to # Człowiek z przyszłości # Jak być...? # Jazz w wolnych chwilach (Ziom odpocznij) # Huana # 30 sekund # Wehikuł czasu # Dwie strony gry # Gangsterskie opowieści # Słowo to siła # Patent na luxus # Luzzzzz # 4 elementy # Hajabuza # Skazany na rap # Zamach stanu # Sztuka ulicy # Labirynt # Blok # Mówisz... # Autobiografia # Nic pod publikę # Cisza przed burzą # Kiedy mnie z tego zabierzesz # Samotność # Tabasko: Pokoje Jazzurekcja (2004) # Dym # Jazzurekcja # Odzyskamy hiphop # Kilka wersów do ludzi # Dla zakochanych # Bajera # Apacz # Poszukiwacze eosku # Państwo # Mam plan # Mózg # Małe piwo # Historia # Nieważne # W nasłuchiwaniu ciszy # Komix # Tajemnica skreczy # Zoom # Karambol # Sen # To jest nasze # Planeta jazzu 7 (2006) # Intro # Uwolnij to w sobie # Klub # Biegnij # Mówię co widzę # Złość # Rugby # O robieniu bitów # Otwieram drzwi # Milion euro # Wydaj mnie # Opowieść # Kioskowy skit # Polskie komedie # ... (Zapomniałem tytułu) # Więcej decybeli by zagłuszyć... # PRL kontrast # Co się u nas dzieje # Perfect City # Czy warto # Jedna chwila # Ku krytyce HollyŁódź (2007) # Intro # Brzydki, zły i szczery # Brother on the run # Daj mi pracę # Do tego bitu # Historia stylu # Cokolwiek ziom # Czarna miłość # Szkoła latania # Czysty biznes # LWC # Afery kosztem nas # Reprezentuj # Chciwość # 15 metrów kwadratowych # Haem bracie to zabija # Ostatni taki sort # Powrót do przeszłości # Po co? # Brat, nikt mi nie zabroni... # Chwila na refleksje # Dzięki... Ja tu tylko sprzątam (2008) # Introgliceryna # Zamach na Ostrego # Rap droższy od pieniędzy # Co by się nie działo # Śśśśśś # Dla tych kilku rzeczy # Jak nie ty, to kto? # Wojna o tlen # Ty sobie możesz # Keep It Classy # 1980 # To ja mam flow # Krótki kawałek o wolności słowa # Jestem tylko dzieckiem # Pij mleko # Przeżyć to jeszcze raz # Mówiłaś mi... # To mamy w myśli # Big Money on the Table # Wszystko co na górze # Ja tu tylko sprzątam # Jestem tylko dzieckiem (Returners remix) O.C.B. (2009) # Strach # Zobacz co mówią # Miłości nie ma dziś # Dom # Karma # Flow Virus # Dlaczego mamy dać # Bez zasięgu # Po drodze do nieba # Synu # Nigdy kiedy piszę # To pozostaje we krwi # Real Game # Sam to nazwij # Nie każdy # O.C.B. # Cultivation # Live my life # Dla wszystkich co wierzą # Bez outra Tylko dla dorosłych (2010) # Tak to się zaczęło # Przez stress # Konsumpcjonizm # Spalić gniew # To potrwa sekundę # Śpij spokojnie # Walka z wrogiem # Nie wszystko co złe # Żywy lub martwy # Nie odwracaj się # Za drugim razem # To nie czas # Dowód w twoich rękach # Klucz do zagadki # Przemyśl to sobie # 01 # 02 # 03 # 04 # 05 # 06 # 07 # 08 # 09 # 10 # 11 # 12 # 13 # 14 # 15 # 16 # 17 # 18 Jazz, dwa, trzy (2011) # Introstan # Wiecznie drugi # I co powiedzieć # Szpiedzy tacy jak my # W miłości # W nienawiści # Jeśli nie masz # Moje życie # Na luzie skit # Mózg wolność siła # Nie potrzebuję noża # Abstynent # Boję się zestarzeć # Na własne oczy # R.E.L.A.K.S. # ŁDZ skit # Doba # Outrostan # Track 01 # Track 02 # Track 03 # Track 04 # Track 05 # Track 06 # Track 07 # Track 08 # Track 09 # Track 10 # Track 11 # Track 12 # Track 13 # Track 14 # Track 15 # Track 16 # Track 17 # Track 18 # Track 19 # Track 20 Bootlegi * Bonus Track * Dwa razy gumbao * O staniu w korkach Gościnnie * Abradab - Czuję się jak z albumu Abradabing (2010) * Afirmacja - Feministki z albumu Przełom (2002) * Bakflip - Przerwa na reklamy z albumu 12 Nędznych Ludzi (2008) * Diox/The Returners - Mnie nie interere z albumu Backstage (2012) * Dixon37 - Jestem z tobą z albumu O.Z.N.Z. (2013) * DJ 600V - Nie mamy czasu nawet myśleć z albumu Style (Operacja Zrób To Głośniej) (2004) * DJ 600V - Nie napiszę z albumu Klasyk Mixtape: Prolog (2011) * DJ Buhh - Freestyle z albumu Wolumin 2: George W. Buhh (2003) * DJ Decks - Łoj z albumu Mixtape Vol.3 (2003) * DJ Decks - Hip-Hop z albumu Mixtape Vol.4 (2008) * DJ Tuniziano - Bez granic z albumu Polski Blender Vol.2 (2010) * DJ.B - Uwaga (Blend) z albumu Mixtape DJ.B Kontra Molesta Ewenement (2009) * DJ.B - Do tego beatu z albumu Mixtape Plan B (Epizod 1) (2010) * Du-Rzy - Świat schodzi na psy z albumu Reformator Systemu (2011) * Du-Rzy - Nierozłączny kompan z albumu Reformator Systemu (2011) * Echinacea - Spacer z albumu Echinacea (2011) * Emade - Niebo z albumu Album Producencki (2003) * Endefis - Miłość z albumu Być Albo Nie Być (2005) * Eudezet Allstars - O pięciu takich z albumu Mixtape Vol.1 (2003) * Familia HP - Naprzeciw z albumu Miejskie Wibracje (2002) * Familia HP - Misja z albumu Misja (2012) * Familia HP - Trudno jest wybaczyć z albumu Sprawdź Sytuację (2000) * Fisz - Plastik z albumu Piątek 13 (2006) * Fokus - Przetrwasz z albumu Alfa i Omega (2008) * Fokus - Przetrwasz (Acapella) z albumu Alfa I Omega (Edycja Producencka) (2008) * Frenchman - Boski gen z albumu Świadectwo (2011) * Fu - Raptowe realia z albumu Wrodzony Instynkt (2004) * IGS - Mam ręce czyste z albumu Na Klucz (2005) * Kafar - Rana, która się nie goi z albumu Panaceum (2014) * Kaz - Kolor z albumu Certyfikat Jakości (2009) * Lu - Ze wschodu na zachód z albumu Night Moves (2006) * Lukatricks - Piątek (Historia się powtarza) z albumu Czarne Złoto (2010) * M.Bunio.S - Uannie III z albumu Historie + R (2002) * Metro - Mamy głos z albumu Antidotum EP (2006) * Metro - Bestia z albumu Metro 45's (2007) * Mil Mnóstwo - Na rzycie z albumu Chomik Wypchany Papierkami Od Gum Do Żucia (2005) * Molesta Ewenement - Uwaga z albumu Molesta I Kumple (2008) * Moral/Gano - Neony z albumu Przeminęło Z Dymem (2011) * Ortega Cartel - Nawet jeśli z albumu Lavorama (2009) * Paktofonika - Freestyle z albumu Pożegnalny Koncert (2004) * Paluch - Nie mam wyrzutów sumienia z albumu Niebo (2012) * PMM - Poza horyzont z albumu Poza Horyzont (2011) * PMM - Wstawaj z albumu Poza Horyzont (2011) * PMM - Daj mi bit z albumu Rap, Stresy, Hulana, Interesy (2010) * PMM - Chłód z albumu Zatrzymać Gniew (2013) * PMM - Za późno na miłość z albumu Zatrzymać Gniew (2013) * Projektanci - To słychać! z albumu Braterstwo Krwi (2008) * Projektanci - Kierunek lokal z albumu Mamy To We Krwi! (2005) * Pyskaty - Bez granic z albumu Pysk w pysk (2009) * Rahim - Obłuda z albumu Experyment: PSYHO (2002) * Rak - Kochana polsko z albumu System Crack (2014) * Red - Freestyle z albumu Al-Hub (2002) * Red - Boże igrzysko z albumu Red's Bobyahedz: Odyseya 1 (2000) * RH- - Bity, rymy, życie z albumu Karty SIM (2014) * Sensi - Mistrz ceremonii z albumu Full Flavour (2013) * Sistars - Siła sióstr z albumu Siła Sióstr (2003) * Ski Skład - Loża szyderców z albumu Wspólne Zadanie (2003) * Slums Attack - Oddałbym z albumu 20/20 Evergreen (2013) * Slums Attack - Oddałbym z albumu Reedukacja (2011) * Spinache - Zostańmy razem z albumu Za Wcześnie (2003) * Spinache - Iskra z albumu Za Wcześnie (2003) * Sweet Noise - Revolta (Z ulicy) z albumu Revolta (2003) * Tau - Wyprzedzając przeszłość z albumu Alternatywne Źródło Energii (2010) * Tau - Tekst życia z albumu Graal (2012) * Te-Tris - Bez wazeliny (Każdy wers) z albumu Dwuznacznie (2009) * Thinkadelic - Codziennie nowy świat / Nitka skit z albumu Obiecana Ziemia (2000) * TPWC - Błędne koło z albumu To Prawdziwa Wolność Człowieka (2009) * V/A - Ziomek z albumu Prosto Mixtape Deszczu Strugi (2006) * V/A - Poza horyzont z albumu Prosto XV (2014) * Voskovy - Tren z albumu 5 Złotych Zasad (2012) * W.E.N.A. - Najlepsze przed nami z albumu Nowa Ziemia (2013) * W2B - Jola lojalna jola nielojalna z albumu Scyzorak Turistyczny (2009) * Waves - Sen o złotych górach z albumu Tru Luv 4 Music (2007) * WhiteHouse - Hidden track z albumu Kodex 2: Proces (2004) * WhiteHouse - Krótki wiersz o Jaromirze Jagrze z albumu Poeci (2009) * WhiteHouse - Na raz z albumu Kodex (2002) * WhiteHouse - Powietrze (Bitnix remix) z albumu Kodex 2: Suplement (2004) * WhiteHouse - Powietrze z albumu Kodex 2: Proces (2004) * WhiteHouse - Deszcz meteorytów z albumu Kodex 3: Wyrok (2007) * WhiteHouse - Rakotwórczy z albumu KodeX 4 (2012) * Zorak 3000 - Chce się żyć z albumu Świadomość (2013)